This invention relates to broadband communications and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring communication paths within a communication network.
One type of communications network consists of a central office (CO) transmitting signals to and receiving signals from a plurality of end units (EUs) through a plurality of remote nodes (RNs). Each RN is connected to a subset of the plurality of EUs.
However, communication technology is needed in which the integrity of all transmission paths and remote active components can be successfully monitored, enabling a system user or operator to detect difficulties within the communication network.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a communication system monitoring method and apparatus that solves at least the problems above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communication system monitoring method and apparatus that monitor trunks, distribution paths and remote nodes of a communication system from one location.
It is yet another object to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring a communication system that includes receiving first and second communication signals over first and second transmission paths, respectively, mixing the received signals to create combined signals based on the first and second communication signals, and analyzing a state of the communication system based on the combined signals.
In one embodiment, a CO transmits communication signals to and receives communication signals from a plurality of EUs through a RN. Accordingly, the RN receives signals from both the CO and the EUs. The received signals generally include at least a data signal sent from an EU and a pilot signal sent from the CO. The RN is also equipped with apparatus which includes a mixing device that mixes the received signals at the RN to create combined signals. The combined signals are then transmitted to the CO. In the CO, the state of the communication system is determined based on the combined signals.
If the combined signals include only data signals from the EUs, a determination can be made that the transmission path of the pilot signal or the mixing device is inoperative. However; if the combined signals include only the pilot signal, a determination can be made that the transmission path of the data signals from the EUs or the mixing device is inoperative. Similarly, if the combined signals are not received at the CO after transmission of the pilot signals, a determination is made that at least one part of the network, i.e., the transmission path from the CO to the RN, the transmission path from the EUs to the RN or the RN is inoperative. However, if the combined signals are received and include the data signals and the pilot signal and their mixing product, then all transmission paths and active components in the communication system are operative.
Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent form the detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings, which present illustrative embodiments of the invention.